


It's a Travelling Day

by Account_Created



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, I don't really plan on adding more to this, but its for sure like not a complete idea, idk its short and sweet, let me know if you write one I'd appreciate anyone like finishing this, this could mainly just be inspiration for like a longer and better fic, which!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Account_Created/pseuds/Account_Created
Summary: In classic ao3 style, it's all in the tags. Love y'all!
Relationships: Lucy Carlyle & The Skull, Lucy Carlyle/Anthony Lockwood
Kudos: 13





	It's a Travelling Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello a note, in my opinion both Lucy and Skull are kind of ooc in this, sorry about that. I do NOT consider these two actual children to actually be this polite and eloquent

Lucy woke up with a splitting headache. 

She swore softly to herself and rolled over, hiding her face in the pillow. This was the worst possible day to have a headache. It was a  _ travelling _ day. She was taking Lockwood to meet her mother and some of her sisters- she couldn’t very well send him off on his own! 

Holding her head, Lucy got up, rearranged the covers into some semblance of order, and stumbled toward the washroom. Upon her return and subsequent rummaging through her wardrobe, the half-visible spirt of the skull jar appeared, shimmering and glowing in the darkest corner of Lucy’s room- the only one not illuminated by the rising sun. 

“You look awful.” he said. 

“Headache.” Lucy said shortly, not bothering to turn around. “Stuff it.” 

“I haven’t even said anything.” 

“You said I looked awful.” Lucy held up a blouse Holly had bought for her, then tossed it aside after seeing the mud stain all down one sleeve. 

“Fair point.” The skull paused, watching Lucy discard two more tops. “You going to see your mum today?” he asked. 

Lucy grunted an affirmative, finally settling on a decently clean dark blue shirt with a drapey bow on the front (another of Holly’s picks). 

“Care to bring me along?” 

He was trying to sound casual, but Lucy could see right through him. She bent and began looking for a skirt. “A human head is kind of hard to travel with, Skull.” 

“Only if you’re a coward, Carlyle!” said Skull, arms crossed. 

Lucy winced. “Not so loud, please.” 

“Sorry.” Skull bobbed in place, shrinking from the light of day but eager to get his point across. “It’s just soooo boring here.” 

“I guarantee you my mother’s house is ten times more boring.” 

“Untrue! Old Locky’s meeting your mum for the first time! Its bound to be incredibly entertaining.” 

“In an ideal world, then.” Lucy rubbed her temples, then commenced changing her clothes, ignoring the Skull’s lewd noises. She ruffled her hair, changed her socks, and went for the door. 

Skull, however, intercepted her, hovering between her and the door handle. “Wait, hear me out! I could be useful!” 

“I don’t see how.” Lucy deadpanned. “We’re staying the night out there and coming back in the morning. You won’t even be able to manifest most of the time we’re there.” 

Skull seemed thrown by Lucy’s genuine application of logic. “Well- what if there’s a ghost coming on the train and you don’t see it? I might save your life, like I have many times before.” 

“Skull-” Lucy sighed. “Look. You’re you’re between me and some hefty painkillers right now. That trumps any usefulness you may or may not have.” 

Lucy made to duck around him and he reluctantly let her pass, graciously keeping his ectoplasm away from her clothes. Lucy let herself out with a gruff “Thanks.” 


End file.
